Cary
Cary is a werewolf, and a very distant relative of Ansel and his family. He is currently a member of the North East Atlantic werewolf pack. This pack can be traced back to the beginings of werewolves. It is confirmed by Niklaus Mikaelson that he is a direct descendant from Klaus' father through one of his children, who survived Mikael's slaughterings against the werewolf family. After a 1000 years, Klaus' relatives found their way to him, through the news of his child. After Klaus found out of his werewolf family, he went to Kieran to help him protect them from the vampires. History Nothing is known about Cary, except he is a direct descendant of Niklaus' father and that he is a member of the North East Atlantic wolf pack. The Originals Tv Series Season One In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Cary is first seen running away from Diego and other night walkers after Klaus' decision to order the slaughter of the werewolves. The group of wolves are quickly caught, although Elijah steps in, pulling Diego away from him and orders the vampires away, he and Rebekah having heed Hayley's request to save them. Elijah threatens Diego who turns to leave, and Cary wakes up and asks to know who they were. Elijah notices something and he walks forwards and touches the ring attached to a chain on his necklace. Later on, when Elijah and Rebekah arrive home, he shows Klaus the rings and tells him that they questioned Cary, who knew of the legend of "the Hybrid", and that he was part of Klaus's father's bloodline. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Cary and his werewolf family were being brought into St. Anne's Church by Kieran the church's priest. He brought them to the church to keep them safe when Davina was ill. When Klaus appears with Hayley and brings Kieran food to his werewolf family, Cary sees Klaus. Hayley quickly knows they are werewolves and Klaus tells her they are his blood and family to him and their child. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, it is revealed that the ring Cary had around his neck was not just Klaus' mothers ring, but it was also a Moonlight Ring that was given to Klaus' father as a way of freeing him of the werewolf curse needing to turn on a Full Moon. It is also revealed that Cary is not just descended of Niklaus' father but a direct descendant from his father, making him and Niklaus Mikaelson kind of brothers. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus calls Oliver to find his paternal relative Cary who is blond, among the the many werewolves at The Bayou, he brought Cary to Klaus at St. Anne's Church. Oliver says when he tried to find Cary, he jumped on Oliver. Klaus isn't pleased that he took Cary by force, and it is why Marcel succeeded because some Werewolves couldn't get along with each other. Klaus introduces himself to Cary and he tells him, according to legends, Klaus is from his werewolf bloodline, which he confirms. Klaus shows him the Moonlight Ring he had when he first came to The Bayou. He asked Cary if he knows what stone it is from and Cary doesn't know but he'll ask around at Klaus' request. Season Two TBA Personality He has shown to be rather quiet, but will attack someone if threatened (i.e. Oliver). He is also shown to be rather happy when he met Klaus. Physical Appearance He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Name Cary is an English name of Germanic, Old Welsh, and English origin. From English roots, its meaning is from the River Cary; from the pleasant stream. '' Appearances '''The Originals Season One' * Reigning Pain in New Orleans * Apres Moi, Le Deluge * The Big Uneasy The Originals Season Two *TBA Gallery Cary01.png Cary02.png Carywolf.jpg The_Originals_S01E09_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1155.jpg 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg Cary.png normal_TheOriginals118-0487.jpeg normal_TheOriginals118-0519.jpeg Trivia * Cary is a distant relative of Klaus' father. * Cary was saved from Klaus and Marcel's vampires by Elijah and Rebekah in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. * He wore a ring on a chain around his neck that Elijah recognized as having once belonged to Esther. * Cary and other members of his pack came to New Orleans to see Hayley for themselves when they heard rumors about her pregnancy. * Klaus asks Kieran to protect his Werewolf family from his vampires, in which he will. * Klaus and Cary interacted for the first time in The Big Uneasy. * In The Big Uneasy, Oliver states that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Cary's pack never got along and have been fighting each other for generations maybe even centuries. References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Male Characters